


Understanding an Australian Sniper

by MoonTearChild



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: When Sniper had said he had to sleep at the back of his bunk, with his back against the wall, Scout hadn’t questioned anything.Scout learns a bit more about his Lover.





	Understanding an Australian Sniper

When Sniper had said he had to sleep at the back of his bunk, with his back against the wall, Scout hadn’t questioned anything. Tonight was one of those nights, where things were quiet except for the wind howling outside and the pair were squished together in the small cot suspended on the wall of the trailer. Their legs were tangled together, Sniper’s arms around the younger man's waist and face buried in his neck. Everything was peaceful. They were both exhausted from a long day of battle, when it seemed a stalemate was the only outcome possible, they had won by a hair, so after everyone had gone to bed, Scout had snuck out to the RV. Instead of their usual after battle plans, (which was namely working out their stress in a way they both knew best) Sniper simply pulled Scout with him, clambering up onto the bed from the rickety ladder and held him close, mumbling about how nice he smelled after his shower as he nosed at the younger man’s shorter hair. Scout simply let him, holding his tongue to savor the moment, and before he knew it, Sniper was fast asleep, letting out short, even puffs of warm breath against his ear, and with a kiss on the cheek, the Boston man soon followed suit.   
Sniper always seemed to sleep better when the younger man was pressed into him, radiating warmth at his side as they kept close to avoid him falling over the edge of the bunk. It was just how it was, like a fact of life - water was wet, and Scout was a cure for insomnia.

Sniper’s snore was cut short as his eyes flickered open, body wrenching up out of its resting position as he scanned the interior of the RV, instinctually reaching for the blade he kept on a shelf by the bunk, however his arm was trapped under the body of the Scout, and he breathed a small sigh of relief, wiping a sweaty palm over his face. He stared at the man sleeping peacefully, cracking a small smile at the sight. Scout was in no way a perfect sleeper, he had a habit of kicking out, and sometimes he even drooled, but regardless, he was perfect in the Sniper’s keen eye. He considers lying back down, but the uncomfortable fullness of his bladder hits him from the position he’s hunched over in, head resting against the ceiling as he attempts to sit up. Carefully, in order to avoid waking his lover if he could, he lifts the side of the Scout’s torso just enough to free his arm, and begins the arduous task of getting down off the bunk. It was difficult enough when he was alone, his back protesting occasionally, but with another body lying next to him, no less in front of him and blocking where he needed to be, things were much more complex. He begins to shift in order to pull himself out over the sleeping RED, trying not to move too suddenly so that it would wake him up. When he eventually has both hands on the ladder, he descends slowly to avoid the creaking noise it made, although he really only had to step on one of the rungs due to his long legs. Sniper takes a moment to breathe, cursing mentally at his dietary choices of only beer and coffee for his weak bladder, but he supposed that age is also a factor, and he cracks open the trailer door. The Aussie grimaces at the sudden drop in temperature, convincing himself that the sooner he got out there, the sooner he could come back in and warm up. His bare feet hit the sand and he begins to walk, gaining about 10 feet of distance before he stops and begins to relieve himself. 

Once he’s done, and stands on the step of the RV to get back inside, a rustling sound and a small figure appears out of the ball of blankets, rubbing his eyes. “Snipes?” Scout croaks, groggy from being woken.   
“Yeah, Roo, s’okay, only me.” He soothes, lifting a hand to rustle the already messy bed hair of his partner. “Sorry to wake you, lil’ luv. Needed the loo.”   
Scout gives him a sleepy smile, leaning down slightly to kiss at the older man’s lips. “Now, c’mon, you should get back to sleep before you wake up too much.”   
Sniper watches as Scout huffs at his words, “Only if you come back up here.”   
The Aussie stifles a laugh.  
“I’m freezin’ though, luv, I’ll turn you to ice up there.” 

Scout takes a moment to stare at Sniper, admiring the man’s form. He was tall, with long legs, and while they were rather lanky, his torso was quite sculpted in a perfectly real way. His arms were strong and defined, the hair on them standing on edge due to the cold, a lifetime of drawing bow giving them their shape, but his stomach was soft and slightly pudgy. Lacking his glasses and hat, he looked a lot more human. And Scout got to see him this way, tanned skin meeting lighter patches where his clothes hid him from the sun, and those tired but alert eyes staring up at him. He can’t help but smile.   
“I can warm you up.”   
Usually something like that would be a suggestion to something else, but tonight, when things were so peaceful in the late night and everything just felt so comfortable, he sees Sniper’s expression soften, and he grabs at the ladder to join the runner. Clambering back over him, he settles at the back of the bed, shoulder against the wall, and Scout rolls over, arm slung across the man’s bare waist and head on his chest.   
“Hey, Snipes?” He asks, voice soft as if it would break the perfect atmosphere of the quiet camper. The man makes a hum of recognition in return, eyes closed. “Why do you always do that? Lie there, I mean. Wouldn’t it be, y’know, easier to be at the front?” The older man’s eyes open again. “Not that I’m complainin’ or anythin’, just curious.”  
A kiss is pressed to the Scout’s temple from dry lips. He can hear the man swallow next to him, and the air is heavy with the silence. Scout is about to speak, tell him to forget he asked, when the reedy voice of the Sniper begins talking.  
“Well, when you spend as much time as I ‘ave doin’ what I do, you learn some stuff you can’t quite get rid of even when the battle is over. Suppose I’m just lookin’ out for me self, starin’ down a scope leaves you pretty damn exposed from behind, and I suppose I jus’ don’t like the feelin’ of not knowin’ if somethin’s gonna sneak up. Sleepin’ here is just second nature.” He shrugs, pushing an arm under the Scout’s torso to pull him in closer. The Boston man lets out a small “oh” in response, and squeezes at the Bushman’s waist lovingly. Scout wasn’t always good with words, but that didn’t matter, his actions always got across the point he was trying to make, and Sniper appreciated it greatly. They fall back asleep without another word spoken, intertwined.


End file.
